


Never had Terran

by Khalid



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: Yondu threatens to eat his crewKraglin takes him up on it
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Never had Terran

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought that occurred. Total lemon.

They ain’t never tasted Terran before!

Kraglin had heard the joke so many times and never gotten tired of it. The ridiculous idea of eating the boy aside, Yondu’s teeth gleaming in the harsh light of the kitchen as he laughed at his own joke made Kraglin’s heart stop. The thought of those teeth pressing into his skin was enough to drive him mad, but he just kept on working as hard as he could. One day Yondu would notice, surely.

The day came when they lost a valuable sale because everyone had been on a different page. Yondu was furious. They all knew he’d kill them if they betrayed him but since it was miscommunication he didn’t blame them, but he was so angry he was nearly speechless. 

“For a good bottle of beer, I’d eat every damn one of you!” He finally shouted behind him and stormed off to his room. 

Kraglin was elated. Nervous but here was his chance. What could go wrong? His job was to cheer Yondu up. If Yondu blew him off or laughed at him, at least he did his job… but what if he didn’t laugh?

He didn’t have a good bottle, but he still had a stash. Kraglin carefully wiped the worst of the dust off the top of the glass. He strode to Yondu’s door, appearing confident while quaking in his boots. He knocked just loud enough to be heard. Just like Yondu liked it.

“Kraglin! Come on in, what did you bring to cheer up your old captain?” He looked quizzically at the bottle.

“You did say for a bottle you’d eat someone… it’s not the best bottle but…”

Yondu laughed uproariously, “Who did you have in mind?” Kraglin spread his arms out, indicating himself. It was now or never. Yondu stared blankly at his lieutenant for a few seconds. But he wasn’t a pirate for nothing, he wasn’t oblivious. And hell, Kraglin had plenty going for him, Yondu had certainly had worse. And it had been a while. Still he figured it was worth the time to have a bit of fun at his lieutenant’s expense. 

“Finally had enough of the crew eh there Krag?” Yondu’s grin put Kraglin immediately at his ease. Yondu reached for the bottle, setting it casually aside, and grabbed Kraglin’s coat, dragging him into a forceful kiss. Of course this was exactly what Kraglin hoped for, but it was still unexpected and the wind was knocked out of him momentarily. He grabbed Yondu’s coat and moaned. 

Yondu’s leaned their foreheads together, chuckling. “Not quite what you had in mind, lieutenant?” He murmured, still teasing the slender man. Kraglin started to respond but got no words out as Yondo began biting his neck. He lifted his chin, leaned in and grabbed Yondu’s shoulders desperately. 

Coats, shirts, pants littered the floor. Kraglin stumbled on a stray boot and pulled Yondo onto him as he sat heavily on the bed. Yondu kneeled straddling his ribs and grinning down maddeningly, his cock straining to be part of the fun. Kraglin’s eyes were drawn to the throbbing organ, but Yondu just chuckled and leaned down, biting his ear.  
“One thing at a time…” Yondu’s teeth left irregular indents on muscle, skin, tendons. Anywhere his mouth could clamp down he bit, sucked, licked, grazed with teeth and stubble. 

Kraglin’s nerves were on fire with the pain and the thrill. He begged to come. He nearly reached climax again and again as Yondu teased and tortured his entire body, but always shocked him somehow just prior to completion. Finally, he was screaming in exquisite agony and Yondu took his entire cock into his mouth. Tears in his eyes, Kraglin begged Yondu. “Please, let me come. I’ll do anything!” Yondu grinned and pushed Kraglin’s cock further down his throat, sucking him off. Kraglin groaned, hoarse from screaming. There’s no way the crew would believe anything but that Yondu had actually, literally murdered him. 

“You’ve slain me,” he gasped.  
To his surprise, Yondu didn’t laugh this time, but rolled him over and spooned against his back. The last thing he saw before drifting off to the deepest sleep he’d ever had was the blue of Yondu’s arm reaching across his eyesight and placing his red fin on the table in front of them.


End file.
